


Trust in Daddy When You Can’t Trust Yourself.

by Chandler



Series: Little Dean and Friends [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Cuddles, Daddy Sam, Diapers, Hurt Dean Winchester, Hurt/Comfort, I don't actually like her..., Little Dean, M/M, Mark of Cain, Minor Castiel, Minor Claire Novak, Non-Sexual Age Play, Pacifiers, Poor Dean, Sam will fix it, Season 10/Episode 9
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-05
Updated: 2016-12-05
Packaged: 2018-09-06 14:40:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,029
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8756542
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chandler/pseuds/Chandler
Summary: In the middle of the mess Dean slips into his little head-space, maybe it's for the best.(Set after Dean killed Randy and all those other people.)





	

**Author's Note:**

> Hello my fabulous readers!  
> Okay so if you've read my other stuff you know this is a new turf for me so I'm really nervous.  
> Let me know what you think; I've got a couple more ideas like this but I don't know if I should actually write them yet.  
> ANYWAY!  
> I love you all and I've updated everything! YAY ME!!!!!!  
> :D  
> <3 XD

Sam ran into the house with Clair and Cas close behind him.

Clair screamed and Cas quickly removed her from the scene.

Sam stared at the massacre before him then at Dean kneeling in the center of it all. He ran over to him and knelt down,

 

“Dean, tell me you had to do this. Tell me it was either them or you.”

Dean stared blankly ahead looking very lost; he blinked and looked around the room before looking back at Sam with watery eyes.

 

“Daddy?”

 

Sam cursed inwardly, he wasn’t staring at his big brother anymore.

 

“Hey baby boy. Don’t be scared, just look at daddy okay?”

 

“I took Clair somewhere safe for now.”

 

Cas stopped and stared at the two men in front of him as Dean curled in on himself. Realization washed over him; Dean had slipped into his little headspace.

He walked over to the two carefully as Sam picked De up.

 

“Just keep your eyes closed, alright baby?”

 

De wrapped his arms and legs around his daddy and hid his face in his neck.

Cas raised an eyebrow as silent permission, Sam nodded. Cas touched their foreheads, transporting them to the bunker.

De let out a pitiful whine, disliking that new sensation.

Sam felt his pant leg become warm and wet,

 

“I’ll drive the impala back.”

 

Sam nodded and Cas disappeared, “Alright baby boy, you can open your eyes now.

Daddy’s got you, you’re safe now.”

 

Dean slowly opened his eyes and looked around as much as he could without moving from his Daddy’s neck.

He didn’t want to move yet, he felt safe there, and his daddy smelt nice.

Sam noticed his baby was still hiding and smiled, he knew what to do.

 

He walked into the bathroom, “Alright De, should we play with the ducks or dinosaurs?”

 

De peeked his head a bit; toys? De likes toys.

He likes his ducks, he can squeeze them and they make a funny noise. But he likes his dinosaurs too, they can fight each other and then daddy can play too!

 

“Dino.”

 

“Dinosaurs? Good choice.”

 

Sam bent down carefully and turned on the water then plugged up the tub.

 

“Alright baby boy, let’s get you cleaned up.”

 

He set Dean down on the floor and knelt down in front of him and helped a wiggling Dean out of his clothes.

He unlaced Dean’s boots and easily slid them off them came the socks. He pinched Dean’s toes,

 

“Who’s toes are these?”

 

“Mine daddy.” Dean giggled.

 

“What? These toes? No they can’t be my De’s toes.”

 

“Uh huh! See!” De wiggled his toes.

 

Sam laughed, “Oh! You were right, these are De’s toe!”

 

Sam smiled as he gently laid De back then slipped off his pants and boxers.

He gently tickled De’s sides as he removed his shirt.

 

“Alright baby boy, let’s get you all cleaned up Hm?”

 

De giggled as he watched his dad turn off the water; De didn’t really want to take a bath right now.

He wanted to curl up with his daddy and Uncle Cas and read a book. De just wanted to be held and loved.

Big Dean was scared and angry and De couldn’t remember why but he didn’t like it, it was scary and not nice.

But daddy was nice and so was Uncle Cas. They were strong too, they made De feel safe.

But, De was feeling icky, and yucky, and cold, and wet, and sticky. So, maybe a bath wouldn’t be too bad.

 

“Daddy?” he asked shyly, “Can I have the ducks?”

 

“You want the ducks instead?”

 

De nodded, “Please daddy?”

 

Sam picked up his baby boy and set him gently in the tub, he then turned and grabbed six little rubber ducks and put them in the tub too.

 

De took the bath crayons and started to draw some trees for the ducks to have a nice forest.

Sam smiled and watched his baby boy play; the circumstances might not have been the greatest and Sam needed to have a talk with big De but right now, right now he was just happy to have his boy.

Everything else could wait, right now he had his boy.

He grabbed De’s scrubby and the soap that smelt nicely of vanilla and poured a small amount on the scrubby.

 

“What are you drawing baby boy?”

 

De went off explaining his forest and where the ducks would live while Sam scrubbed him clean. By the time Sam was done cleaning his baby’s body De had finished drawing and had moved onto playing with his ducks.

Sam started to carefully work the soap into his baby’s hair until De was practically purring with his eyes almost closed.

 

Sam smiled and gently washed the soap out of De’s hair then drained the tub.

 

“Now, do I have my baby boy or my little boy right now?” Sam asked as he wrapped De up in a towel and placed him on his hip.

 

De whined into his daddy’s neck and slipped his thumb in his mouth.

Why was daddy asking questions? De didn’t want to answer questions right now.

He was tired; the bath made him sleepy.

 

Sam smiled to himself and made his way into the nursery.

He dried De off and laid him down on the changing mat.

 

“Aw, my poor sleepy baby. You’re tired huh?” Sam cooed.

 

De Was tired, his daddy was so smart. In fact, De was tired he didn’t even realize that his daddy had already put on his diaper and his jammies.

Sammy picked up his baby and the two of them went into Sam’s room. He gently set his baby down on his bed and quickly got changed into his own pajamas.

 

Sammy picked De up again and the two of them got under the cover.

De whined as his thumb as removed from his mouth but before he could work himself into a proper cry his daddy slipped his binky in his mouth.

 

De gave it a few content sucks before snuggling up to his daddy and let sleep take him.

De sighed happily; this is exactly where he wanted to be.

**Author's Note:**

> Again please let me know what you think; as always I apologize for my terrible grammar and spelling!  
> Kudos and comments are loved by me!  
> Bye guys!  
> <3 XD


End file.
